Osamu Mikumo 6
Short summary The final round between Osamu and Kazama ends with a tie. On the other hand, Chika apologizes for creating a hole on the base's wall. Long summary Everyone watches eagerly for the result of Osamu's attack with the latter appears to have lost, suffering a major hit to his shoulder. However, as the smoke clears, Kazama's arm falls off, causing him to lose as well and the round is declared as a draw. While Kitora is surprise with the outcome, Karasuma remarks that although Osamu didn't win, it was a stunning victory. Yūma meets Osamu as he exits the training room, and the two of them high-five. Karasuma meets up with Kazama and thanks him for fighting his pupil. Kazama then asks if Karasuma taught Osamu the final strategy, but Karasuma says that he only taught him some basics. When Karasuma asks what Kazama thinks of Osamu, he says Osamu is weak with low Trion level and can't see what Jin was raving about. However, he adds that Osamu has the wit and creativity to fight, which Kazama doesn't object to. Yūma then asks Kazama for a fight, but Kazama declines, telling Yūma to reach his level if Yūma wants to fight. As they leave the area, Kikuchihara scolds Kazama for losing, saying he would've won 100 out of 100 fights. Inwardly Kazama reflects on Mikumo's ability to completely read his moves after the first 20 rounds and is interested to see how far someone untalented can go with that kind of wisdom and creativity. Suddenly, Arashiyama receives a call and runs up to Osamu, quickly telling him that there is trouble with his other teammate. At the sniper training hall, Chika is on the floor, bowing in apology for blowing a hole in the side of the base. However, Azuma simply says that Satori will take responsibility since it occurred during training. Noting that Chika's Trion level hasn't been measured, he asks where she is from, and Chika worries that her actions will reflect poorly on Tamakoma Branch. Again, Azuma says Satori will take responsibility. Kinuta then barges in, only to find that there is a hole in the wall. When he angrily demanding to know who blew the giant hole in the wall, Chika stands up, but Satori quickly jumps in front of her and takes responsibility. Seeing the latter being scolded by Kinuta, Chika quickly bows and admits that she was the one responsible. Kinuta asks Azuma if this is true, and he confirms that Chika shot the hole with Ibis and she is from Tamakoma Branch. Osamu and Yūma rush into the room and find Kinuta kindly patting Chika on the head, praising her high Trion level. When Satori mistakenly thinks that Kinuta has Lolita Complex, Azuma corrects him by saying that Chika only reminds Kinuta of his daughter. Seeing Osamu, Kinuta slaps him on the back and tells him to properly look after Chika. The other trainees huddle excitedly around Chika as Yūma checks out the giant hole she made. Azuma realizes that Jin and Rindō most likely didn't report her amazing Trion level in order to make a spectacular debut at HQ. Afterwards, Jin, who is sitting among a large pile of Trion Warrior remains, receives a call concerning his kouhai and says that he could tell that they would stood out, even without his Side Effect. As everyone at HQ is talking about the amazing new members, Jin says that this is just the beginning. Characters in order of appearance *Ryō Utagawa *Shirō Kikuchihara *Ai Kitora *Osamu Mikumo *Jun Arashiyama *Yūma Kuga *Kyōsuke Karasuma *Chika Amatori *Ken Satori *Haruaki Azuma *Motokichi Kinuta *Izuho Natsume *Yūichi Jin Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5 Category:Border Enlistment Arc